1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to lamp control systems, and more particularly to a lamp control system which is capable of providing both normal and emergency illuminations.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, light emitting diodes (LEDs) have become widely used lamps, for example, miner's lamps, street lamps, submarine lamps, stage lamps and tunnel lamps, for their low power requirement and long lifetime. Generally, the LED lamps are connected to a utility power for obtaining electric power therefrom.
However, when used, interruption of the utility power for the LED lamps is unavoidable for some unexpected reasons, which can not always satisfy needs of users. Take the tunnel lamps for example, when the utility power is interrupted, an interior of the tunnel is totally dark. At this time, if a car runs through the tunnel and suddenly breaks down for some trouble, a traffic jam may be generated since the interior of the tunnel is totally dark and the driver can not repair the car.
It is thus desirable to provide a lamp control system which can overcome the described limitations.